Isolation of the human GlcNAc-T V promoter sequences has been attempted using race PCR techniques. The 5' end of the GlcNAc-T V message has been identified, and PCR techniques are being used to isolate from a genomic library the promoter sequences regulating GlcNAc-T V transcription.